Sweet dreams
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tohru gets a horrible nightmare in the middle of the night. Kyo comes in and comforts her.


**Hi! This is another one of my furuba lemons!:P So would appreciate if you left a review, please don't be harsh. My OTP Is kyoxTohru so yaaa. I hope you enjoy! Rated: M. For some lemons maybe. Idk yet. We sha'll see how this goes. (Sorry I can't help meself.)**

**Sweet Dreams**

Tohru had woke up screaming from the horrid dream she was having. Her face red, her whole body sweating and shaking. She would have these dreams every now and then and it wasn't uncommon for her to wake up screaming. Her dreams were always the same, her boyfriend dying (kyo). That was the worse thing that she could ever think of is Kyo dying. She had lost so many people in her life (her mother and father) and now almost her grandfather because as days went on he kept getting sick and more worse so than the day before. But the thing she feared the most is the person she cared about so deeply for to end up dying and her to not even getting to say goodbye.

Kyo came rushing in, in panic that there was a burglar in Tohru's room or something.

"Tohru are you okay?!" Kyo walked to her bed worried.

She started crying. "I'm so sorry!" Tohru said her body still shaking from the nightmare.

Kyo stared at her confused of what the hell she was talking about. "Whats wrong?" Kyo sat on her bed holding her.

She cried into his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you up." " I'm gonna go back to bed now, okay?" Tohru said looking up into Kyo's eyes.

"Tohru, you've been waking up screaming from nightmares for like the past month." "You need to tell me whats going on." Kyo said concerned. Every there to four times a week she would wake up in the dead middle of the night and would start to scream in her sleep. Kyo would come in there and would ask her "Do you want to talk about it?" And she'd just say "No its okay. I'm just going to go back to sleep now, you should probably get some sleep too." But he felt horrible knowing that something was going on with her and he couldn't help because she wouldn't let him. But this time he was going to help her, no matter what she said.

"Its really okay Kyo. I'm just sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Tohru said still clinging to him with tears streaming down her face.

"Tohru its okay if you tell me. I'm here for you I'll understand." Of course Tohru wanted to tell him but she didn't want him to think she was crazy for thinking she might loose him. Like she almost did before the curse was broken and she knew he was going to die in that cage but she couldn't save him. Thats what scared her the most. Knowing that he was going to die but that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Kyo I can't tell you." Tohru said her face digging into his neck.

"Why not? I'm right here, I'll understand." Kyo said brushing her hair over her ear.

"I'm Sc- scared I'm going to loose you." She said crying, her face now hiding in Kyo's shirt so he couldn't see her.

"Why would you loose me?" Kyo asked. "I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think that?" Tohru stopped crying.

"Because, I couldn't save you when you were going to be put in that cage right after high school. You were going to die and I couldn't do anything about it."

He lifted her head up and looked at her. "That was three years ago. Akito has changed, and the curse is broken so I'm not going anywhere." Kyo said smiling.

Tohru still couldn't handle when he looked her dead straight in the eyes. His red crimson eyes made her forget how to breathe.

"Okay?" Kyo said wiping her tears from her face.

"Okay." Tohru said still not breathing right from the way Kyo was looking at her. He kissed her on the head making her blush her cheeks red and flushed.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Kyo asked just trying to be comforting, not really knowing what he was asking until he had said it. Tohru looked up at him and was wondering why his face just turned red.

"Sure!" Tohru said smiling. Kyo rubbed the back of his head looking kind of nervous.

She slid in bed and he laid next to her with his arm around her stomach.

"Goodnight Kyo." Tohru said

"Goodnight Tohru." Kyo replied.

"Kyo?"

"Yes Tohru?" Kyo said.

"I love you." "I love you too Tohru." Kyo said as they drifted off into their sleep with sweet dreams.

**Ta-da! So that was it and If you liked it then leave an awesome comment saying you didn't like it then I don't know what to tell you. Maybe your the devil. Lol Just kidding. But ya so there were no lemons in this fanfic. Sorry, I didn't really know if I should have put it in this story but ya. If you want me to do another story with Kyo and Torhu and lemons just leave a comment saying you want me to and I will do it. And ya hope you enjoyed this fanfic=^-^= *Free Hugs* **


End file.
